in the middle of summer
by Paint Splat
Summary: Haru and Rin, at sometime around three in the morning. [Haru x Rin, slash, drabble]


_a/n:_ _okay so this is literally pointless fluff but idk i enjoyed writing it_

 _also two fics in one day - i think that's a new record. and they were both harurin lmao sorry not sorry_

 _this is technically set in the same verse as life modelling so if you want you can read that too for more artist haru with rin as his somewhat unwilling muse_

 _anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Rin woke sometime around three in the morning, the thin white bedsheet wrapped around his calf. He blearily rubbed his eyes with one hand, before realising that he had pulled away from Haru during the night. That must've been what had woken him up.

Turning over, he realised his husband was sitting up in bed, and not wrapping his arms around Rin, which was what he currently should be doing, in Rin's totally non-biased opinion.

He grumbled something unintelligible, somewhat groggily, and caught Haru's attention. He had his sketchbook open, and when he noticed Rin, he shut it with a resounding clap.

"Haru?" Rin mumbled. He yawned, then continued speaking. "It's like stupid o'clock in the morning. What's going on?"

"It's too hot," Haru complained, yet still allowed Rin to pull his arm around his own shoulders and snuggle into Haru.

"You should go back to sleep," he said, a gentle smile on his face. "You know you'll be grumpy in the morning if you don't."

"No I won't."

Haru gave him a _look_.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, trying to divert the subject.

"Nothing," Haru said, a little too quickly for Rin's liking.

"Haru, we've been together for six years, I can tell when you're drawing me. Let me see," he pesters, and Haru, somewhat reluctantly, hands it over – Rin notices the way his fingers grip onto the sketchbook tightly before he eventually gives it away.

Rin flicks to the last page Haru used. There are various body parts drawn, mostly Haru studying how to draw muscles, and after a while he recognises them as _his_ muscles.

They were mostly quick, rough sketches, apart from one, which took up half of the page and seemed to have more attention to detail.

It was of Rin, sleeping as he was before, lying on his side, eyes closed, an expression on his face that could only be described as serene.

Rin smiled softly. After all these years he still wasn't used to Haru drawing him, no matter how casual he tried to act about it.

"Don't cry on my sketches," Haru mumbled absentmindedly, and in retaliation Rin nipped the side of his neck.

"Finish it then," he demanded.

"Pushy," Haru scoffs, kissing the top of Rin's head. "Besides, I couldn't finish it while you were sleeping. I needed to see your dick."

"Why do you _always_ need to see my dick?" Rin complains, and then, in one swift motion that is slightly ruined by the yawn he has to hide, he straddles Haru. "If you're that desperate … " His fingers trace the edge of his boxers.

Haru shoves him off with a small smirk. "Normally I'd comply, but you'd probably fall asleep."

"No I won't," Rin said, though the idea of falling asleep was starting to look extremely inviting.

He was subjected to the _look_ again.

Haru placed the sketchbook back on the bedside table and finally lay down, rolling onto his side to face Rin.

"Roll over," he mumbles, and Rin complies, smiling slightly as Haru wraps his arms around him, their legs tangled together and his previous complaints about the heat forgotten as they held each other.

"I'm totally not tired," he says. Haru merely hums in response.

"Well I am, so shut up so I can finally sleep again," Haru says.

"Wow, rude," Rin whispers, continuing talking even as he felt his eyes drooping, "I can't imagine why I ever married you."

"I can think of a few reasons why." Haru presses a long kiss to Rin's shoulder, and Rin relaxes at last, snuggling back into Haru's embrace. He turns his head and presses his lips against his husband's in a short, sweet kiss.

"Yeah, me too," he mutters, and the last thing he feels before he falls asleep is Haru's arms tightening around him, their breathing in time in the darkness.

* * *

 _a/n: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _follow me on tumblr (my url is awildsylveons) for more anime trash_


End file.
